


Race Ya: part 2

by Cat_Paws



Series: Swim Race [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, pretending I know how to write swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Paws/pseuds/Cat_Paws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin wants to try something. Haru figures, what the hell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Race Ya: part 2

"Hey Haru! Wanna race?"

Never one to turn down a challenge, Haruka turned to face a smugly grinning Rin. He was sitting, pleased as punch, on one of the starting blocks. Haru approached the next over, climbing onto the block. Taking the familiar start position, he called out, "Makoto!". A small smile of its own played across his lips.

Makoto looked up from the clipboard in his hand to see his friends getting themselves ready to race. He gave a soft chuckle, shaking his head. This was almost becoming a routine for them. Almost.

Haru looked to the lane in front of him, focusing on the water. At the corner of his eye, he could just make out the manic grin plastered across Rin's face. Rin drummed his fingers on the edge of the block practically jittery. Haru gripped the edge, bringing his attention back into focus. Racing Rin was always a rush, but sometimes the guy was too much.

Standing between them, Makoto barked, "Ready!". Both shifted into race mode, Rin pulling his excitement under control.

"GO!"

They launched themselves into the water. Haru broke the surface first, easily shifting into the front crawl. He felt no immediate need to rush and set himself at a steady pace. Rin surfaced and threw himself into the butterfly. He could easily race front crawl, but had decided to swim his preferred stoke.

His body easily found its rhythm allowing his mind to focus on the thrill of racing freestyle. He knew the styles were vastly different, but the idea of racing against Haruka's speed was an irresistible challenge.

It was one thing to practice and compete against other butterfly swimmers. It was another thing entirely to face talent and speed. It amused Rin to imagine that he could one day beat Haru with his butterfly, but that was just a fantasy. A very motivating fantasy, but still, just a fantasy.

Haru felt the change in style of his opponent and it threw him. Enough so that he slowed, allowing Rin to catch up a bit. The dynamics of the water shifted and churned around him, yet he managed to find the balance.This was different and yet the same as the other times they had faced each other. This was Rin in his chosen style. Haru could understand that and respected it.

They hit the turn at roughly the same time, Haru in the lead. Rin over took him from the push off, torpedoing ahead. Rin crashed threw the surface, adrenaline not only pushing him but also helping to focus. He could feel Haru closing the small gap quickly. Damn, the guy was fast.

Haru passed, gliding smoothly ahead. Despite the different styles, this was still a race. He was not going to hold back. Rin wouldn't appreciate it, and for that matter, neither would he. That familiar baiting and antagonizing presents was nipping at the back of his mind. The feeling caused by Rin challenging him, daring him, pushing him on. He touched the wall with enough time to witness Rin finish.

"WHOOOH!", Rin crowed, ripping his goggles off. "What a RUSH!"

He turned to Haru, eyes glistening, with the biggest smile. Haru could do nothing but mirror the expression as he said, "Yes.". Rin began to giggle, then broke down into full blown laughter. Haru soon followed.

They managed to pull themselves out of the pool as their laughter died down. Rin threw an arm around Haru's shoulders, shuffling him along towards the locker room, chuckling. Man, it was great having his friends again.

**Author's Note:**

> A crazy idea I decided to try. Pretending I know how to write swimming action. I fail beautifully.


End file.
